Confined Spaces
by Lynisis
Summary: Being stuck in a snow storm, elevator, and a storage room really wasn't the plan. It just happened to be the best thing that ever happened to Edward and Bella. Dribble fics about Edward and Bella being stuck in *ahem* tight places. Enjoy!
1. Raging Storm I

**Just a thought I had while I was watching a random movie. There will only be two chapters. It's short but sweet. I just wanted to get them into a confined space and do the nasty. LOL I may add a few more stories about Edward and Bella in confined spaces. Let know what you think. **

**Bella and Edward get trapped inside their car during a freak snow storm. There is only so much they can do before tensions rise. Truth or dare only goes so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, just the plot line. Stephanie Meyer owns Edward and me. :P**

**Not suitable for people under 18 or clowns. Please don't read if sex bothers you. **

**Raging Storm**

BPOV

We trudged through the snow to the Jeep, snow falling over the tops of my leather boots. I winced when I took another step, feeling the cold snow wet my sock, and come into contact with my warm flesh.

A bitter wind blew, and I felt my teeth start to chatter. It was fucking freezing outside. But what did I expect from living in the middle of North Dakota? Tropics and palm trees? More like penguins and furious snow storms.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and ushered me to the passenger side door. Being careful to lead me away from the patch of ice that was on the almost covered sidewalk.

He opened the door and pushed me inside, and then ran to the other side, hauling open his own door. Jumping into his seat, and then slamming his door shut. Shutting out the cold and snow outside.

His green, humor filled eyes met my own brown, and then he gave me a panty dropping grin. My knees felt weak, and I was glad that I was sitting down. I would have been on my ass otherwise.

"It's colder than a witches brass bra in church." His voice sent a shiver down my spine, leaving me feeling too warm inside of my blue parka. I tried to shrug the feeling off.

"You would know." I snorted, and ruffled his hair with my gloved hand. Wishing I could run my fingers through it. To feel the softness. To have my fingers slide through it slowly, and then tighten my grip, pulling lightly. To see his face contort into pure bliss. His mouth hanging open, and his eyes closed, reveling in the pleasure we were causing together.

I shook my head, and frowned. Now was not the time to think about taking Edward. Especially since he was the one driving us through this crazy ass weather. The snow was piling up by the hour.

You can't molest a man when he's driving through a snow storm. Everyone knew that. It was written in a book somewhere.

I sighed, and watched him turn the key in the ignition. His hand shifting the jeep into drive. I watched as the muscles danced on the backside of his hand, and I felt myself gulp. My throat feeling constricted and dry.

What would it feel like to have them touch me?

"To have what touch you?" His voice broke into my thoughts, and I cursed my diarrhea of the mouth disease.

"The heater. The air from the heater" I quipped, chewing on my bottom lip nervously. Looking up from his hand to his face. He was still grinning at me, his soft lips, pulled back over his perfect white teeth. Green eyes twinkling.

I sighed, and smiled back at him. Not even caring how much I looked like a love sick puppy.

He started to make his way cautiously down the back road in our Jeep, careful to not exceed 20 MPH. The snow was coming down in white sheets. Absolutely beautiful. But fucking freezing cold.

I peered out the side window, and started to think about what had happened tonight. Edward had come home with me for the holidays, during our winter break. We decided we would spend a week at my parent's, and then a week at his parent's. Dutifully meeting and greeting all the 'rents during the holiday season.

Tonight, we had been at my parents house, eating Christmas dinner with my aunts, uncles and few cousins. It had been loud and everyone had been so damn cheerful. I spent the whole meal telling myself to not jump across the table, and take Edward in front of everyone. He had looked so damn eatable.

His bronze hair was in its usual messy style, but it looked as if he had tried to tame it some what with some gel. Green eyes, which had caught me staring more than once, were always laughing. Always the color of molten emeralds, Soft and glowing from the candlelight. Edward's pouty, red lips were always smiling. It had actually looked like he was having a good time.

I smiled into my gloved hand, and thought of what had happened next.

After dinner he had pulled me aside, and stood us in the library doorway. He didn't tell me why at first, but I knew there was always a reason behind Edward's madness.

He pointed a finger up to the ceiling, signaling for me to look up. I had tilted my head back, and made an audible gasp. There had been mistletoe directly above us. I snapped my eyes back his own, and noticed how they had darkened, until they looked almost black. He had looked like he was ready to pounce on me. He leaned in slowly, and I knew what was coming. He was going to kiss me. Kiss me underneath the damned plastic mistletoe.

I had felt my pulse race in my chest, and in the hollow of my neck. Blood rushed to my head, and I nearly fell over. Oh my God. Edward Cullen was going to kiss me.

I opened my lips slightly, and started to lean towards him. My eyes closed partially. I had wanted to feel his lips on mine. Wanted to feel his body next to mine.

"Bella!"

I had jumped, and cursed underneath my breath. Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment. Stupid big brothers.

Edward grinned at me, but I had seen the disappointment in his eyes. It was not hard to see.

I stood there gazing at him, my lungs filling up with each agonizing breathe. I had almost been kissed by Edward. I silently hoped he would try that again. I smiled, and then started to laugh nervously. My cheeks started to warm, and I knew I was blushing. Holy crap!

Edward's green eyes regarded me for a split second, before he started to chuckle along with me. The sexual tension was still there, but no longer dominating the situation.

I shook my head, trying to rid it of the memory. I looked out the front of the Jeep, and saw it was snowing harder. How Edward was able to see anything, was a mystery.

I glanced over at him, and noticed his hands were gripping the wheel rather roughly. His knuckled were white, and I could tell he was nervous. Why was he still driving if he was nervous?

The snow was brutal, the headlights hit it, and reminded me of warp speed from the Star Wars trilogy. Call me a geek, but I love me some Star Wars.

"Maybe you should pull over Edward. We aren't getting anywhere in this weather."

He nodded in my direction, and pulled over to the side. His hands never releasing the wheel, until we came to a complete stop. He shifted the gear into park, and lifted his foot up off the pedal. He let out a long gush of wind, and then looked at me with a wide grin on his face.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." I yawned, and stretched out my short legs. My body shivering from the cold. "Not die from hypothermia."

Edward's eyes looked at me with concern and sympathy. He turned, and ruffled through the things in the backseat, before coming out with a fluffy, red, velvet blanket. He handed it to me, and I thanked him reverently. I laid it across my lap, and cuddled into it.

My eyes looked at Edward, and I felt a pang of guilt. He was only in his parka, and boots, with no gloves, no hat.

"I feel bad. Here, take some of this. It's huge anyways. We can share."

Edward grinned at me, and excepted the other end of the red blanket. Throwing part of it over his lap, and the other part over his legs. He leaned back, and tried to grab something else from the backseat. In his hand was the thermos, filled with coffee my mom had packed for us. Knowing we had a good fifteen miles before we reached the airport, my mom had packed us a little care package. She knew what the airports were like around the holidays. Late flights. Over scheduling people. People spending hours in the airport lobbies. I thanked her mentally, and took the thermos from Edward, careful to not burn myself. I took a swig, and handed it back to him.

We were heading to Chicago to go spend New Year's Eve with Edward's parents, but it looked like we were going to be a little late. We would probably not miss our flight, it would delayed because of this flipping snow storm.

I let out a growl, and mentally flipped off the snow. Of course coming here during winter had been _my _idea. We could have been in Chicago now, sipping champagne with his parents by an open fire.

It looked like I was just going to have to make the most of our time in the Jeep. I glanced at Edward through my dark eyelashes, and felt the heat hit me in the middle. Stuck in a car with Edward, while a snow storm raged outside? It was like a damn dream.

I bit my bottom lip, and looked down towards my booted feet. I still wanted to kiss him. We had been so close earlier tonight, but were rudely interrupted. What if I just jumped across the gear shift and landed one on him? No, that wasn't my style. I was too damn shy.

What if I some how tricked him into kissing me? Yes! I could some how make him kiss me without seeming like a complete and desperate nut. Being in a car did put a hamper on a few games I had in mind. Seven minutes in heaven wouldn't have worked very well, there was only two of us. Unless someone wanted to make out with their hand or something.

Truth or dare! That's it. All I needed to do was get him to do a dare.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"Play what?"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets, and I felt adrenaline run through my body. "You can't tell me you haven't played truth or dare."

"No, I have. But I was thirteen when I last played it. I may be a little rusty."

I grinned over at him. I knew what I could do to get him to play. It worked on every boy. Every man. They were all the same when their man pride was put into jeopardy. "You aren't _chicken _are you Cullen?"

I watched as a flash of anger flicked in his eyes, and then it was gone, hidden away behind the mirth that was now glistening in his eyes.

"Nobody calls me chicken, Swan. I'll play your little game, but I get to go first."

I snuggled into my parka, and grinned to myself. Good job Swan. "It only seems fair."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please." I wasn't going to go all gung ho first round.

Edward's forehead wrinkled, while he tried to think of a question to ask me. I nearly leapt across the empty space, and kissed his forehead. Kissed him until the lines disappeared with the touch of my lips.

He grinned, and looked at me again. He was truly breathtaking. "Who was your first kiss?"

I laughed. That was as risky as we were going to get? I don't think so Cullen.

"Mike Newton. And you can do so much better." I wiggled my toes in my boots, and pulled the blanket closer to me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. And make it a good one." His voice challenging me.

"Okay." I bit my bottom lip, and looked at the heater vent, deep in thought. So many things to have him do. To lick me. To kiss me. To fuck me. Oops. A little extreme for a first dare.

He laughed, and I knew he had heard me, but how much, I wasn't sure. Right then I didn't really care. I just wanted him. I just wanted to be near him. I had to have him.

"I dare you to kiss me." My throat felt dry and hurt from using it. My voice didn't even sound like me. It was too husky. Too low.

I watched as his grin faded, and was traded in for hunger. Holy shit.


	2. Raging Storm II

**Just a thought I had while I was watching a random movie. There will only be two chapters. It's short but sweet. I just wanted to get them into a confined space and do the nasty. LOL **

**I may add a few more stories about Edward and Bella in confined spaces. Let know what you think. Elevator anyone? Back storage area? Eh, who knows. **

**Plot: Bella and Edward get trapped inside their car during a freak snow storm. There is only so much they can do before tensions rise. Truth or dare only goes so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, just the plot line. Stephanie Meyer owns Edward and me. :P**

**Not suitable for people under 18, or clowns. Please don't read if sex bothers you. **

**Raging Storm**

Last Chapter

"_I dare you to kiss me." My throat felt dry and hurt from using it. My voice didn't even sound like me. It was too husky. Too low. _

_I watched as his grin faded, and was traded in for hunger. Holy shit._

That stare was going to consume me alive. I didn't know what to do. I simply stared. What more could I do? I was completely paralyzed. A deer caught in the headlights, with the car coming straight at me. Waiting for my fate.

I had just dared Edward Cullen to kiss me. Holy shit. _Holy _shit. What had I been thinking? Was I having a problem censoring my brain from my mouth? This wouldn't be the first time after all, but this one had more repercussions than the last time. This one involved the possibility of Edward kissing me, or denying me the one thing I wanted so badly.

I had wanted him since the first time I had seen him striding into my English Lit class last semester. Bronze hair in his trademark messy state. Tight black jeans hugging his delicious backside. A picture of Woody the Woodpecker on his shirt, and a permanent smirk on his lovely face.

I had wanted him then. I wanted him even more now. My feelings for him had grown into something I was scared to admit. But I would take what I could get. If that meant a quick kiss in the front seat of a Jeep, while a snow storm blew around us, then so be it. At least it was out in the open. I couldn't take it back. Even though I felt like my heart was going to spew from my mouth at any moment, I was glad I had finally said it. Sure we were 'seeing' each other, but didn't that mean getting a kiss? Didn't that mean specific bonuses of 'seeing' Edward?

Maybe I would get a bonus after all.

My eyes, wide with anticipation, regarded him. Taking in his wickedness. His delectable chin that had a shadow of stubble on it. I licked my lips, and imagined licking his jaw. Feeling his roughness underneath my wet tongue.

I shivered from the image. My body quaking with the need for Edward. To feel his calloused hands on me. His lips roaming over my body.

My breathing became labored, and I felt myself starting to get dizzy. The things this man could do to me, and he hadn't even touched me yet. I was catching fire by his unwavering, hungry eyes.

Was he ever going to kiss me? Get me out of my misery. Just do it already!

His eyes explored my own, searching for answers. Answers that I wasn't sure I had. He leaned over towards me, and stopped within an inch of my lips. The disappointment I felt raced through my body, leaving me stiff and shivering. I wanted his lips on me now. I couldn't wait anymore. I had waited long enough.

"Kiss me," I growled.

"Dare me, Bella. I want to hear it again." He nipped my bottom lip, and then pulled back. Gaging my reaction. Seeking my words. His face in a passive expression. Almost as if not to give anything away. But his body tensed and looking like his was ready to pounce onto me.

"I…I dare you." I whispered the words on a moan, and felt my body give way to the electrifying tension that was happening between us. He was going to make me melt into a puddle of over sensitive nerves.

I grabbed his soft, bronze locks in my small hands, and tugged hard. Bringing his parted lips to my own. Not even giving him enough time to breathe, or utter a word. I needed this…I needed him now.

I could see stars. Bright, colored stars dancing before my eyes. And a warmth that ignited within my toes, making them curl within my boots. It shot up my legs, making them weak and feeling like a jell-o. Before finally pooling in my stomach, creating this lovely heat. This amazing pressure.

His tongue slide across my closed lips, demanding entry. I obliged, and opened up to him. Our tongues met, and an explosion happened behind my lids. So this is what heaven felt like?

His tongue touched my own, and I moaned directly into his mouth. His lips were soft like rose petals, and so demanding. Extracting, taking everything I could possibly give them.

I ran my fingers through his hair one time, before pulling on the tendrils roughly. His moan touched the very center of my core. I could feel myself becoming unhinged.

It felt too good to release him now. I wanted to have him trapped against my body forever. Thrusting beat for beat with one another, until everything just dissolved around us.

I pulled away from his commanding lips, aching strongly between my legs. My lips traveled to his neck, leaving tender kisses from the corner of his mouth to his throat. I licked his Adam's Apple slowly, and was rewarded with a soft whimpering sound coming from the back of his throat. Never had I heard him whimper. I bathed in the sounds he made. I was the one making him feel like this.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I was on complete over drive. I took my nails, and ghosted over his clothed chest with them, loving the hardness of the planes of his stomach.

My tongue came out, and flicked across the bottom of his right ear. I felt the shiver run through his body. I grabbed the fabric of his shirt, and paused. Inhaling in his scent. Breathing in everything that was him. The muskiness of his arousal. The clean smell of his soap. The saltiness of his sweat mingled with my own.

He had yet to touch me, and I could feel my body shaking to feel his hands on me. To feel the complete release as his hands did mysterious and wonderful things to my body. To feel his slick flesh against my own.

"Touch me, Edward."

"Dare me, Bella," he purred seductively.

I saw a flash of our naked bodies together, and felt a sudden vibration run down my spine. Humming in an unnatural energy. Edward Cullen was going to cause me to spasm into a pile of over sexed Bella. I needed to have him naked before I came right here and now.

"Make love to me," I breathed.

"Dare me." He replied huskily. His lids half closed over his emerald eyes. His nostrils flaring like a predator. I felt myself grow more damp. He was too damn sexy.

I licked my bottom lip, and watched his eyes turn an unnatural shade of green. Bright and possessive. Fuck me if it wasn't the hottest thing I have ever seen.

I wanted him so bad. The game seemed pointless. I nearly groaned with frustration. Why did he want to keep playing? Was this a new fetish of his? Playing truth or dare while we made out. Daring each one to take the next step. Would it be the same thing when it came to making love? Would I really have to dare him?

No. Screw the game. I was going to take matters into my own hands. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have him. I had to feel him in me. I had to have his hands on me. That's all I kept thinking. Nothing else made sense. Nothing else mattered.

I leapt across the gear shift, not even paying attention to the sharp pain of it jabbing me in the side. I straddled his lap, and started to kiss him, my lips pressing against his in a heated embrace. They were so soft. So supple. His bottom lip was just a little bit bigger than his top lip. I sucked on it, enjoying the moan I heard from deep within his chest. Resonating his need. His want.

I pushed his coat off of him, and tossed it into the passenger seat, not even caring where it landed. I reached down, and pulled his shirt up and over his head, revealing his wide expansion of chest. He was still a little tan from all the working outside in the summer. His skin tone a light bronze color, made my mouth water. I could feel the saliva in my mouth collecting, and I swear if I opened my mouth once, I was going to be drooling.

I ran my hands over his chest reverently, biting my bottom lip in deep concentration. I wanted to memorize everything about him. I wanted to remember what this Greek God looked like. How his nipples hardened when I passed over them. How the little hairs on his toned abs stood up, almost as if he had been electrocuted. How the planes of his stomach tightened when my fingers grazed over them lightly. How his muscles rippled when he shifted in his seat.

I could have wept with gratitude to the Gods right then and there. He was perfection.

My eyes caught his, and I could feel the tension radiating off of him. His eyes were almost completely hidden behind his dark eye lashes, but there was no mistaking the want written in them.

I took a deep breath in through my nose, and pulled my coat off of my arms. Not taking my eyes from his own.

The cold air of the Jeep, sending my body into a convulsing mess. Or was it Edward's unwavering stare? I didn't really care. I just needed to feel the friction of my skin against his.

My hands reached down and I pulled the blue sweater away from my body, throwing it in my haste to have it away from me.

I sat on Edward's lap, straddling him with nothing on but my simple pink bra and skinny black jeans. My eyes roving over Edward's beautiful form.

He frowned at me suddenly, and hooked his finger into the clasp of my bra. "This, has to go." As soon as he said it, I could feel the coldness hit my breasts, as the silky bra fell away from me. He threw it away from me, and kissed my collar bone affectionately. Sliding his tongue from one side of it to the next, in a long, slow, pace.

Edward pulled back, and looked down at me with admiration. I felt beautiful. Not shy as I thought I would be. With him, I didn't feel anything except for what his body was making me feel. I felt wanted. I felt absolutely desirable. I felt wanton.

His eyes roamed over my body, and a small, feline smile stretched across his face. Green flashed to brown, and I gasped at the impact of his stare. "You are so damn beautiful."

Edward slid a hand down my side; I purred, and arched into his wonderful touch. Wanting to feel more friction. More heat. More of _Edward._

His hands came, and stopped on my clothed hip, rubbing in a circular motion. I wanted to close my eyes, and curl up on his lap, letting him stroke me over and over again. But the steering wheel was definitely going to be a problem.

"We should move to the back," I murmured, passing a hand directly over the center of his chest. Feeling his heartbeat on my hand, thumping heavily.

"Yes." He agreed.

I leaned down and pulled him towards me, placing my lips against his own in another heated embrace. I pulled back quickly before I couldn't fight the urge anymore. Yes, I wanted to jump him then and now, but I needed to be unclothed and able to move.

I shifted off of him, and my hand came into contact with a bulge in Edward's pants. I paused, and took in a breath through clenched teeth. I looked up at him, and saw he was looking at me strangely. Almost as if he was trying to control himself.

My eyes stayed on his, while my hand grazed across his erection once more. The pressure light and barely noticeable. I watched as he closed his eyes, and set his jaw into a hard line.

I was doing this to him. I was causing the same reaction in him that he was to me. I looked down at my hand, and cupped his hardness against my cold hand.

A hand shot out, and grabbed me by the wrist. I jumped, and looked up at him, with a silent 'oh' on my lips.

His face was tense and contemplating, and beads of sweat were on his forehead, mingling with the soft locks of his hair.

"Bella please stop that." He growled deep within his chest, and I stared at him in stunning silence. What had I done wrong?

Edward opened his eyes, and I saw the awe in them. He placed a hand gently on hand, and rubbed his thumb against my knuckles. "I don't want to go yet."

Oh. "I understand. I'm, I'm sorry."

He smiled at me, the dimple in his left cheek flashing. I would have eaten crow for a week, if he kept smiling at me like that. "Don't be sorry. I just want this to be about you. Not me." His hand pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and then he cupped my cheek gently. He always knew exactly what to say. I smiled back at him, and proceeded to climb into the back seat.

Kneeling, I unbuttoned my pants and slid them, and my matching pink underwear, down my thighs. Pausing when the denim hit my knees, to sit down, and then slid them the rest of the way down to my ankle. I untied my boots, and kicked them off. I pulled my pants the rest of the way off, and tossed them in the front seat.

My eyes shot up, and I found Edward gazing at me, no, peering at me. The light in his eyes full of mirth and humor. A wide smile and a dimple greeting me. His pants long for

"What are you laughing at?"

"You." He whispered throatily.

"What about me?"

"You are absolutely adorable."

I opened my mouth to answer him, but was cut off when he leapt over the console of the Jeep, and landed on top of me. I gasped when I felt his hand touch my breast, but was silenced when his lips touched my own.

He lay on top of me, his hands in my hair, his lips probing my own. Seeking. Discovering.

Edward trailed kisses down to my throat, and laid an opened mouth kiss in between my collar bone, right at the base of my neck, where my pulse beat furiously. I nearly came right then and there. I dug my nails into his back, and let out a muted groan.

"My turn," he said in a husky voice.

"What do you mean?"

"For a dare."

"You still want to play?" I squeaked.

He looked down at me, and massaged my side until he was directly underneath my left breast. I gulped, and prayed for guidance from the sex Gods.

"Yes, I still want to play. Rules state you don't stop until someone chickens out." He bit my bottom lip, and I mewed loudly. He flashed me a very Edward grin, and cocked his head to the side. "And you know I'm not a chicken."

Oh, this was completely getting out of hand. I had never played dare this extreme before. But if he wanted to play, I would play to the very end. "Ok."

"I dare you…" he started quickly, looking at me with lust and hunger. "to make love to me."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. What kind of dare was that? I would have done it without the damn dare. But far be it from me to say no. "Yes."

I put a hand to his chest, and pushed on him. Letting him know to let me up. He shifted until he was sitting on the leather back seat, legs straight out in front of him. I gaped, when I noticed he wasn't wearing anything. Nothing except for his birthday suit. How had he gotten his clothes off so fast?

I noticed him looking at me, and I forgot my train of thought.

I crawled over to him, and climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs into my own. I could feel the tip of his erection at the opening of my center, and felt my eyes grow big. We were so close. Just a movement, and I would have him inside of me. Why wait anymore?

I pivoted my hips, and took him into me. I paused, taking in everything that was him. I could feel my body surrendering to him. Revealing this ethereal feeling of completeness. This wonderful feeling of being whole.

My hips moved slowly at first. Relishing in the feel of him being in me. He filled me completely, that every motion of my hips caused a fluttering in my stomach. I didn't know how long I was going to last, but I would be damned if I didn't make it worth the wait. I had been waiting for this moment for over four months. I was going to enjoy everything flippin second. I was going to leave him crying out my name.

"Bella you feel so good." His hands passed over my breast once, my nipple peaking from his touch. I arched into him, pleading for more. He obliged by leaning forward, and taking one of my pert nipples into his warm, wet mouth. I gasped, and held him to me. Focusing on his tongue swirling around my nipple, and then him nipping on it gently.

I cried out, and leaned forward, my head nestled on his shoulder. I kissed his neck, and then nipped him, before licking the red bite mark. I inhaled him once more, and started to thrust my hips with a little more effort.

His hands grasped my hips, and encouraged me on. Meeting me thrust for endless thrust. The only sound was that of our lovemaking, and our struggling breath.

I started to feel the pressure building inside of me. Licking me clean to the bone. I was going to be nothing after this. I could feel the love shooting up, clogging my throat. Making it hard to breath. I had to tell him how I felt. There was no hiding it anymore.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Wh…at?" He gasped at me. His eyes still closed. His mouth open on a silent moan. He was breathtaking. I slid my hands through his hair, loving the silky strands that tickled my fingers.

"I love you," I whispered fiercely. My throat was dry. It felt like I had been lost in the desert, and hadn't had water in years.

His eyes opened, and I noticed that they looked almost black. His hands reached up and cupped my cheeks. He leaned forward a bit, and looked me straight in the eyes, his eyes never wavering once from my own.

"I love you too, Bella Swan." He kissed my nose, and touched his forehead to my own. His sweet breath mingling with my own.

My body warmed at his admission. Edward Cullen loved me. I nearly floated away into outer space. He loved me.

I threw my head back, closed my eyes, and started to ride him. My hips meeting his in a frantic finish. His hands grabbed onto my hips, and held onto me fast. Never taking them off of my bare sides. I don't think I could have taken it if he took them off of me. I needed all of him. I knew I was being greedy and selfish, but I couldn't help myself. I would have all of him. Now. Not later.

My hands found their way to his shoulders. I kneaded them softly, but kept my relentless pace of our meeting bodies.

Edward Cullen loved me.

He loved _me. _

I tipped my head back towards him, and saw him watching me with hooded eyes. My hands grasped his shoulders, and I crushed my lips to his. My moans swallowed.

I was ready to go. I could feel the walls shaking. My legs were tingling, and heat swirled inside of me in a fiery dance of seduction.

Edward's hands held onto my sides, and then he slammed into me once. Twice. Three times, before I felt the world tip and turn on it's axis. I threw my head back, and held on until I vaguely heard him scream my name on his own release. I didn't open my eyes until I felt the golden feeling start to dissipate.

When I finally could make out shapes and colors again, I noticed a tickling sensation on my chest. I looked at Edward, and saw that he was hugging me to him, his hair tickling me. I wiggled a little on top of Edward, and was rewarded with a sharp slap to my behind.

"Don't tempt me Bella," he hissed through clenched teeth.

I gave a trademark Edward smirk, and licked my lips, narrowing my eyes at him in mock severity. "I dare you, Edward Cullen."

He growled at me, and brought my lips to his in a searing kiss. I giggled at him, and reveled in the fact that Edward loved me. That he was here with me, making love. And that he was all mine.

I let out a gasp when I felt his mouth on my throat, and stopped thinking all together. It was always him.

**Aha! All done. Sorry it took so long. I have a couple of stories I'm working on at the moment. Feel free to check them out if you want. Thanks for following me through this short story. :D**


End file.
